1. Field of the Invention Signature
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device capable of transmitting/receiving data wirelessly and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device capable of transmitting/receiving data wirelessly has been advanced and attracting attentions. Such a semiconductor device is, for example, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electron chip, an electron tag, a wireless processor, or a wireless memory, which is already introduced into some markets. Among them, a semiconductor device for managing objects is advanced, which is small, lightweight, easy to use, high in security, and low cost.